


The Ruling Hand

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Elizabeth on her day of coronation.





	The Ruling Hand

The crowning of Queen Elizabeth is the first time she feels any sort of nerves, resolved as she is to lead and care for her country, her queendom, she pushes the emotion aside, focusing instead on what she needs, she needs to get to her coronation and she needs to look sure of herself. 

Her chin rises as she steels herself, almost hearing her mother’s voice telling her, despite having died so early, that she was proud of her little girl, her Elizabeth Regina. The new Queen of England. She wishes she dared smile, or skip, or allow herself any pleasure but she can’t bring herself to be childlike, instead she is regal, stubbornly so. 

She stays as determined when she arranges herself on the throne at the coronation, her eyes fixed solely on her people. Her subjects. Despite her outer calm a thrill runs through her. She is the Queen, she will rule. Alone.


End file.
